


Family

by katychan666



Series: Starting Over [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Protective Alec, Single Dads AU, emotional malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Rafael calls Magnus papa and Magnus gets emotional and speechless.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Starting Over [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642375
Comments: 26
Kudos: 244
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Family

‘’MeowMeow is sparkly,’’ said Max happily and Rafael nodded, because the kitty was sparkly indeed. Max has just put a new collar around the kitty’s neck and he was happily cheering. He and Papa went to buy a new one earlier that day because the last one has gotten too small. The kitty was a fast growing boy - just like both Rafael and Max - and Magnus was more than happy to spoil the cat. Being the cat person  _ and _ completely smitten with how much the boys loved the cat it was only fitting to spoil all of them and he smiled from the kitchen as he watched the boys play with their new…  _ brother?  _ Magnus chuckled and then took in a deep breath. 

Magnus went to pick up Rafe from preschool that day because Alec was working a double shift, so he was going to be staying over at Magnus’ for a bit longer, but Alec was coming pretty soon and Magnus happily nodded and then shook his head as he watched the boys play with the kitten. MeowMeow, like the boys named the cat, was staying over at Magnus’ after all. After they decided to take in the little thing because nobody was coming to pick it up - they’ve put out the fliers and everything - and he was happy kitten, always in a bubbly mood and just like the boys, he was a little trouble maker. Sadly, Alec and Rafael couldn’t keep it at home at the time being, but the three year old was understanding about it and it didn’t really matter as he and Alec came over to Magnus’ almost every day, so he got to spend more than enough time with the kitten.

‘’Papa and I buy it,’’ said Max and Rafael giggled and then nodded.

‘’Yes, dad and I also got something,’’ said Rafael happily because he also had a little surprise for the cat. Alec has taken him shopping yesterday as well and he bought two new toys for the cat, which he was very excited about and he hoped that he was going to like them. Max perked up and then watched how Rafael ran over to his backpack and brought it closer to kitten, which stepped closer to it and started sniffing it, seeming very interested in it. Rafael smiled. ‘’MeowMeow, look,’’ said Rafael and then pulled out a little ball that had a little bell in the middle of it and the cat’s eyes widened when he saw it. 

The kitten expected it for a little while, not really sure what to do with it. Slowly easing his paw closer to the ball, Meow gently touched it and as soon as he heard the bell making a jingling sound, he hunched down and pounced on top of it, Magnus laughing from the kitchen because the boys were absolutely adorable. ‘’He likes it, he likes it,’’ cheered Rafael happily because it made him unbelievably happy to see the kitten playing with something that  _ he _ bought for it and he pressed his lips together and then pulled out a little mouse out of the backpack and Max perked up.

‘’Can I give?’’ asked Max and Rafael nodded because  _ of course  _ he could give the other toy to the kitten and then he handed it to the younger boy, who took it and then looked at the cat that was still playing with the ball that Rafael has given to him. ‘’Kitty, kitty, look, look, cool mouse,’’ said Max and after a little bit of cooing the cat finally snapped out of his playing fit and when he saw that there was something new in Max’s hand he came closer as well.  _ Curious little fella indeed.  _ The kitten came closer and then Max happily place the mouse onto the carpet, moving it back and forth and it didn’t take the cat too long to start playing with the second toy as well and the boys were overjoyed because  _ the kitten loved everything! _

‘’Papa, papa, look, look!’’ cheered Max because he wanted to show off the new things that MeowMeow had and Magnus walked closer to the boys and he grinned because he saw that the kitten loved his new toys and he was happily running around the room. Smiling up to his ears, Magnus leaned down closer to the boys and then he smiled. ‘’Rafe bring!’’ he said and Rafael proudly nodded.

‘’Dad and I went shopping,’’ pointed out the boy and Magnus chuckled because Alexander shopping for the cat was adorable, probably. Then again everything that Alexander did was adorable and he just bit into his lip. ‘’I can’t wait to tell dad that MeowMeow loves the toys we bought,’’ he said and Magnus was just smiling, nodding again and he then happily sighed. The cat was now running after the ball and he was just shaking his head, the boys cheering and squealing - especially Max, he was a very excitable one. Biting into his lip, Magnus took in a deep breath and then clasped his hands together. 

It was a chao in the apartment, but he loved it. He loved the sound of the boys laughing, running around, the kitten meowing and making trouble.  _ Yes, he loved even that.  _ It was just… a lot more pleasant to be at home and he was happily humming along, sitting down onto the floor as well and he watched the kitten play with the boys. The scene was almost  _ too _ adorable not to snap a few pictures of them, quickly pulling out his phone and he made a few shots, sending them over to Alexander, because he knew that he was going to love them.

And he was right, because Alec soon replied to him, saying  _ ‘It’s not fair that all of you are having fun without me. I’m suffering here, dealing with people sucks as it is. The boys are too adorable, tell them that I miss them both and that I’ll soon be there. Hopefully.’ _ Magnus smiled as he read that text and he quickly replied back to it, keeping Alec just a bit of company because he knew that he was probably suffering there. It just wasn’t the same without Alec around and he was biting onto his lip, trying to prevent his smile from growing too much but it was impossible.

_ ‘Darling, you're terribly missed as well, it’s just not the same without you around. And Meow loves the toys that you and Rafe got for him. It’s adorable, thank you so much,’ _ wrote Magnus back and his phone soon buzzed again and he quickly read Alec’s text. Given how fast he was responding, he couldn’t have had much customers that evening, but he was still needed there.

_ ‘I’m so glad that he likes them, Rafe and I spent a lot of time picking out the perfect toys for him and it was really hard to narrow it down to only two. It started with 10 and somehow we managed to narrow it down.’ _

_ ‘Rafe got a bit too excited, did he?’ _

_ ‘Oh, it was me, I just want to spoil the kitty.’ _

_ ‘Alexander, you’re adorable, _ ’ wrote Magnus back when he read that and he was just chuckling along because he could see that happening - Alexander having a hard time to keep himself from buying too much. Alec then started complaining about being cute and Magnus was snickering as he continued texting for a bit longer, until he decided that it was maybe time to bring the boys some snacks. They had to be hungry by then, so he stood up and then walked over to the boys, who were now jumping on the couch. ‘’Boys,’’ he said and then smiled when the two stopped jumping and quickly sat down. ‘’Should I bring you something to eat?’’ he asked and they both nodded in agreement. ‘’A little snack?’’

‘’Yes, snacks, snacks!’’ said Max happily.

‘’Yes, please,’’ said Rafael, as always being so polite - it made Magnus smile and he just chuckled and then nodded. Snacks it was then, going over to the kitchen, where he prepared some snacks for the boys - some crackers, he sliced a few bananas, apples and gave them a little bowl filled with strawberries and, of course, blueberries, putting everything on a tray and then moved back into the living room, where the boys were now patiently waiting for the snacks and Max’s eyes lit up when he saw the blueberries.

‘’Oh, yummy!’’ he said and then perked up, trying to see better what else was on that tray - only yummy things! He clasped his hands together and Rafael already felt his stomach growling; oh, he was really hungry! Magnus chuckled and then gently ruffled the boy’s hair and then grinned.

‘’Hungry, huh?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’Yes, lunch was not very good,’’ said Rafael and Magnus nodded. Right, he was a bit of a picky eater, but he wouldn’t even notice if Alec wouldn’t have pointed it out for him. Rafael never had any problems finishing up the entire plate of food when it came to Magnus’ cooking; he always asked for seconds and it made Magnus flattered if that was the case. Alec was also in awe to see his boy so happily eating up everything that Magnus made for him. It was precious and cute, Magnus taking in a deep breath.

‘’Oh, I should make dinner early today then,’’ said Magnus because he doubted that the little snack was going to be enough for the growing boy and Rafael nodded quickly because he was already hungry for more and Magnus started laughing softly, petting his head again and he then sighed happily. ‘’Is there something that you want to eat especially?’’ asked Magnus and Rafael started thinking and he was in the mood for-

‘’Pizza!’’ said Rafael happily and Magnus chuckled and then nodded. ‘’If-if it’s okay, please,’’ quickly added Rafael when he remembered that he needed to stay polite and not to let his excitement get the best of him - that was what Alec taught him and Magnus only chuckled and then nodded again. 

‘’Of course,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’ll make us some pizza, but it’s gonna take a while.’’

‘’I’ll wait, is so worth it,’’ said Rafael and Magnus smiled.

‘’Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!’’ was cheering Max already, stuffing his face with blueberries and Magnus started laughing out loud. 

‘’Okay, settle down, Maxie,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’ll make us all some pizza, it’ll be done in the time that Alexander will be off from work, so it’s perfect,’’ said Magnus happily and Rafael happily smiled.

‘’Thank you, Papa,’’ said Rafael and then went back to eating snacks. 

Rafael didn’t think of it too much, he didn’t think too much of what he said because he said it on a whim and didn’t really think of it too much. It was just in the spur of the moment, but to Magnus it meant the world.  _ Being called Papa by Rafael.  _ He needed a little while to register what was happening and when he did he actually felt tears going to his eyes because that just meant so much to him and he shuddered, biting into his lower lip because he didn’t want the boys to see that something was wrong. But he was just so happy and he quickly stood up and looked away as he didn’t want to show the tears to the boys, his heart feeling full to the point of bursting and he sniffled and then took in a deep breath and then rubbed his palms together. 

Right, he needed to get himself together. He had a pizza to make!

* * *

Alec took in a deep breath as he stepped inside of Magnus’ loft and he smiled because something definitely smelled good and he already felt his stomach growling. He was  _ starving _ and he pressed his lips together. He couldn’t wait to get some hands on a yummy food! But more important - he couldn’t wait to see the boys, all of the, and he quickly waltzed inside of the living room and glanced over to the kitchen. The boys were busy! Max and Rafe was rushing to set the dining room, Meow was sitting in front of the table and was meowing to get some food as well and Magnus… seemed  _ off _ . He was scattering all over the place and he seemed emotional? Alec didn’t know how to explain it, but that was what he saw and he narrowed his eyes, quickly hurrying inside. He didn’t even take off his shoes.

“Mag-”

“Dad, dad, dad is home,” cheered Rafael happily and he ran towards his dad because he had a lot to tell him! “Dad, dad!” said Rafael happily. “MeowMeow likes the toys we bought for him,” said Rafael, talking fast because he was so excited. “And-and Magnus gave us yummy snacks and then we all made pizza together. I will be a chef in the future, dad, I will be a chef!” announced Rafael happily and Alec scooped the boy into his arms and placed a little kiss on top of his cheek.

“That’s good news, you’ve found a better aspiration in life than me already,” joked Alec and Magnus laughed softly, Max looking up at him and Alec picked the other boy up as well and then took in a deep breath. “Seems like it’s been an exciting day, Maxie, huh?” asked Alec and Max nodded because that was true.

“Yes, yummy pizza, MeowMeow is pretty and sparkly,” he rambled and Alec was laughing along, nodding because that was true. Yes, yes, he has seen the new collar, Magnus documented and sent all of it to him. Alec then placed both of the boys down and glanced over at Magnus, who looked like he wanted to tell him something and Alec got worried, just a little bit and he pressed his lips together.

“Yes, the boys were very good,” said Magnus with a smile. “They helped me with the pizza,” he said and winked. The boys were glowing with pride and Alec chuckled. Magnus then took in a deep breath and then glanced at their sons. “Why don’t you all go wash up and get ready for dinner?” he asked and then glanced at Alec. “I don’t want the food to get cold,” he said and the boys almost in unison started running towards the bathroom to wash their hands. Magnus smiled and then looked at Alec, taking in a deep breath. Alec’s smile fell and he stepped closer.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” asked Alec softly. “Did something happen?”

“Um, yeah, it’s-”

“Who hurt you? Tell me their name and I’ll-”

“Alexander, no, it’s not like-” he said and then stopped talking, laughing softly. Alexander was so protective, he loved it. He then glanced up at him again and then shrugged. “It’s not like that. Just something happened and I’m just emotional. In a good way,” said Magnus and Alec stepped closer and then cupped Magnus’ face. One glance at his eyes and he was able to tell that Magnus was crying.

“You’ve been crying,” said Alec.

“Yes, but-”

“I don’t like it when you cry,” said Alec and then stepped even closer. “What happened, I mean-”

“Rafael, um, he,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart started beating faster.  _ What? What happened with Rafael?  _ Magnus said that it was a good thing, but Alec was still worried and he took in a deep breath. “He called me,” he said and then made another pause. Magnus was getting emotional again - it just touched him so much and it meant the world to him that Rafael thought of him as his  _ father.  _ “He called me  _ Papa _ ,” finally said Magnus and his eyes were glowing with tears yet again. 

Alec was silent for a few moments and when he finally realised it why Magnus was so emotional, his heart melted. “Oh, Magnus,” whispered Alec and then held Magnus’ hand. Magnus nodded and then cleared his throat. “That’s… that’s amazing, I’m… hey, hey, no don’t cry I,” he said and then shook his head, placing his hand behind Magnus’ neck and he pulled him closer, pressing their lips together, kissing him softly, tenderly and Magnus was slowly relaxing in his arms, sniffling as they pulled apart and he then puffed his cheeks.

“I’m just so happy,” said Magnus. “He thinks of me as his father.”

“Well of course he does,” said Alec and then winked. 

“I’m pretty sure Max thinks of you as-”

“I know, he’s just younger,” said Alec and nodded. “It’s okay, I… I’m so happy too,” said Alec and then kissed Magnus again, who was now trying to dry the tears before the boys would come back.

“The boys can’t see me crying,” muttered Magnus because he knew how worried they would get and Alec only wrapped his arms around him and pressed his close to his chest, Magnus returning the hug. The boys returned soon and Rafael narrowed his eyes. Something was strange, he slowly came closer and when he saw that Magnus’ eyes were dry, he-

“Dad, why is Magnus crying?” asked Rafael, alarmed. “Did… did… did-”  _ Rafael was getting the worst case scenario into his mind and he didn’t like it. _

“Papa?”

“Boys, everything is okay,” said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who nodded. “He’s just proud… of your pizza!”

“Yes,” said Magnus.

“Really?” asked Rafael, who didn’t buy it and Alec nodded. “Oh, I was worried. Papa, don’t cry, I’m proud of our pizza too,” said Rafael and Magnus felt a new wave of emotions washing over him and he sniffled, but nodded and covered his mouth. 

“Max gives dad  _ big _ piece,” said Max because he wanted to tell Alec that he was saving up the biggest slice of pizza for him and Alec glanced down at the boy, pointing to himself and Max nodded. Alec took in a deep breath and… he quickly excused himself because he needed a moment to calm down after being called  _ dad _ by Max as well. 

The boys managed to turn their dads into emotional wrecks without even knowing it themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
